


Destined To Be

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finds a dirty, hungry, scared young!Face, and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ The A-Team slash secret santa exchange 2011

"Sir, you've gotta keep still," Face pleaded as he pressed down on the field dressing harder, trying to stop his commanding officer's guts from spilling out on the mouldy, damp cave floor. The major, however, squirmed even more.

Another gut wrenching, pain filled cry echoed around their small hideout, the sound bouncing off the cave walls, and Face flinched, throwing a quick, terrified glance towards the entrance.

God, the man was going to give away their position.

Face grit his teeth and clamped a hand over the injured man's mouth. The major's eyes flew open.

"Please, sir, shhhh," Face pleaded and sucked in a sharp breath when he heard the guttural accent of the enemy uncomfortably close to their position. The kid stopped breathing and prayed that the trail he'd laid, leading away from the cave and down to a river, would work, and they wouldn't find the carefully concealed, small opening in the rock face.

Warmth flooded over his fingers, and Face looked down to see fresh blood pumping from the major's belly. He pressed down again, wincing at the hot breath forced into his palm.

What seemed like an eternity later, the external noises faded and Face relaxed slightly.

"How you doin', sir?" he asked and busied himself with more dressings. Major Colton, the unit commander, coughed weakly, blood spraying across his lips.

"Oh... jus'... great, kid," he whispered, breath hitching painfully. "You... did good."

The young soldier, barely made Second Lieutenant, shook his head, frowned hard and looked down at his CO and his own blood covered hands. Yeah, right. He did good. His whole unit gone on his first mission out, and his CO was not going to make it either.

He did fucking great.

Face remembered the frantic fire fight, bullets flying everywhere. An ambush. His team had walked right into an ambush. The sergeant and captain had taken shots to the head. Dead. While Major Colton, protecting his newly assigned recruit, took three to the belly.

Panicking, Face had blindly shot his automatic rifle in a wide circle, spraying bullets haphazardly, hitting trees and foliage, rocks, and the soft flesh of the enemy. By a miracle, the kid had neutralised the threat and killed the Iraqi soldier's hell bent on killing them.

He'd then half dragged, half carried the major to their cave, hampered under the man's dead weight and a radiating, throbbing pain shooting up his thigh, praying they'd make it before more soldiers came. 

"Peck... Kid," Colton whispered, his voice slurring, "Listen. They'll get... here. Jus' wait. Search an' rescue..."

Wiping the back of a grimy hand across his forehead, Face sighed shakily and swallowed back his fear. He couldn't let his CO see him scared. He had to be strong. He was a soldier. But he honestly couldn't see a way out of this. 

"Sir, they don't know where we are," Face reminded the major wretchedly. They'd radioed their last position days ago. Before going radio silent. And they were miles away now.

The major smiled knowingly. "Hannibal will find us, Face," he nodded, slurring the kid's nickname and closing his eyes, his last breath sighing from his lips.

"Sir? Major?" Face called out, frantically grasping for a pulse, but not finding one. With his heart in his throat, Face pumped the heel of his hands against the man's chest, tears filling his eyes and falling with big, fat splats on the body jerking on the floor. "No, c'mon, sir... don't do this..."

He breathed into the blood stained mouth, and then resumed compressions. 

But it was no good. Major Geoff Colton was dead.

Long numb minutes later, Face leaned back and held his shaking hands up, not really seeing the bloody fingers through the haze of tears.

And suddenly he felt so, so alone as the deathly silence chilled him to the core.

~

Face knew he had to leave the safety of the cave sometime, or else he'd simply die of starvation and thirst, or from an infection from where he'd been grazed on the thigh by a bullet. It had been days since his CO had died, and although Face had buried his body under a pile of stones and wood as far away from the cave as he dared, he could still smell the rotting flesh.

And so could the animals, and Face cringed and sat scared to death with his weapon poised, every time he heard the scramble of jackal's fight over his CO's dead body.

He knew the Iraqi's were looking for him, his smattering of the language meant he'd understood the guttural orders... _find the other two American soldiers for questioning_. And that very fact kept him practically rooted to the spot out of sheer fear. He'd tried a couple of times to leave, only to be forced back when his leg cramped painfully and started bleeding again, and by the patrols in the area relentless in their search.

He was running out f time.

His first real mission out, and probably his last. He'd rather eat one of his own bullets than be a guest of the Iraqi military.

And the search and rescue? Face knew now after days of being alone, it probably wasn't coming. He knew of Major John "Hannibal" Smith, though, and Face was sad that he would never get to meet him. The man's reputation of a bad-ass soldier preceded him. One of the best the US army had ever trained. An Army Ranger.

Something Face had wanted to be... was hoping to put in his application for training in a few months. But now...

Face sighed. At eighteen, he was still a teenager, a kid, and he was going to die. What a waste. Of course the army thought he was older, he'd falsified his birth certificate to join up, to escape his stagnant existence as a depressed orphan, with no prospects other than a life of loneliness and crime the way he was headed, and he had never changed it back. So what if the world thought he was twenty-two?

It didn't really matter now, anyway.

He huddled in on himself to stave off the night chill of the Iraqi climate, and blew warm, moist air into cupped hands. His fingers still smelled of blood and grime and he grimaced.

That bullet was looking pretty good right now.

Face shuddered and let his mind wander to thoughts of Hannibal Smith again. Apart from being a bad-ass, the man was also ruggedly handsome, buff and fit, and drop dead gorgeous with, he's been told, a slight Irish lilt to his accent.

Face smiled to himself. That kind of pressed all his turn-on buttons. Older man, strong, gorgeous, interesting, hot and sexy... Hannibal.

The smile faded. It was too late for Face now. He was dead, he'd never get the chance with _anyone_ again, let alone the man of his fantasies, the legendary Hannibal Smith.

Eighteen and never known true love. It was tragic.

~

The morning light accompanied the sound of army issue boots stomping along the rough ground near the cave mouth, and Face, now terrified, lonely and starving, shook off a bout of dizziness from lack of water and tried his damnedest to listen.

What he wanted to hear was an American accent, what he heard was a rich Irish tinged voice. And his heart skipped a beat.

_"Fan out. I want Colton and the kid found,"_ it ordered, the deep voice carrying on the wind and whistling past the hidden cave mouth. Face swallowed. That had to be Smith. Hadn't it? He tried to move, but hours, days of being scared rigid in the damp, cold cave had cramped his muscles.

_"Sir, we found the major. Dead, sir, buried under stone,"_ an American soldier dutifully reported. _"Looks like the jackal's got to him, though."_

_"And the kid?"_

Face pulled in a painful breath and tried to call out. Nothing happened but a pathetic croak.

_"No sign, sir."_

_"Keep looking. We don't leave our men behind!"_

Flexing his fingers, Face considered firing off a shot to get their attention. But what if it wasn't Hannibal? What if it was the Iraqi's playing a trick on him, to make him reveal his position? He frowned at himself at the thought, biting hard at his sore, dry lips. 

He looked at his weapon and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could think straight. He realised shooting off a round would probably attract the unwanted attention of any Iraqi patrols in the area, and if it _was_ Hannibal out there... well, he wasn't stupid enough to do that. He picked up his gun and tapped out a Morse coded message on the cave floor, repeating it, not stopping, determinedly ignoring his cramped stiff muscles screaming in pain.

_"Okay, men, move out. Follow the trail to the river,"_ Smith's order sounded and Face felt his last shreds of hope fizzle into ash. He tapped harder, gritting his teeth against the white hot spikes of pain shooting up his arms.

_"Major Smith... Up there..."_

Face tapped even louder, heart pounding in his chest.

_"Morse code, sir... Recon Unit... Cave, help... Lieutenant Peck - Sir, it's the kid!"_

Sighing roughly, Face leaned back and closed his eyes suddenly feeling utterly drained. They'd heard him. 

He opened them to see a very concerned pair frowning back at him. He could see lips moving, but couldn't hear words. And when he felt a warm hand tap his face, he instantly flinched, and with reserves he didn't even know he had, scurried back along the rough cave wall, fear clearly evident in his eyes.

Hannibal stilled and held his hand up in a soothing gesture. "It's okay, kid," he murmured with a calm smile. He looked hard at the young lieutenant and frowned again. Dark circles under pale, exhausted eyes, a pallid complexion under all that bloody grime and dry, cracked lips implied dehydration, and he quickly uncapped his canteen, offering the water to the young soldier.

Face slowly tracked his eyes down and reached out a shaky hand towards the blessed liquid.

"Slowly, kid," Hannibal warned when Face gripped the canteen with both hands and lifted it to his mouth. He tipped it and closed his eyes as the lukewarm, refreshing water soothed his parched throat. He gulped faster, feeding a thirst he didn't even know he had...

"Hey, heyhey..." Hannibal said and gently pulled the canteen away. Face gasped and tried to hold on tighter, his uncooperative fingers slipping though. The major recapped the canteen and turned to the soldier behind him, mumbling something about a medical kit. "Lieutenant Peck?"

Face blinked slowly and tried to focus on the shaded blue eyes so close to his own. The cold, damp cave air wavered and he felt strangely detached from reality, watching with curious eyes as the major moved so slowly in front of him.

"Captain, that med kit, now," Hannibal hissed. He could see the kid was so close to checking out on them, dehydrated, malnourished, injured and probably a degree of shock, too, and Hannibal needed to bring him around so they could move out and meet up with the designated extraction team. He curled a hand over a too thin shoulder and gently shook it. "Kid?"

"Here, sir," the captain said and thrust the medical kit in his view. Hannibal instantly opened it and pulled out a packet of wipes and started to gently clean Face's sticky, bloody, grimy hands. 

"Fix up one of those drink mixes and heat up an MRE," he murmured to the captain without lifting his eyes from his task, his keen gaze looking for any sign of injury on the kid.

Face sat quietly, barely even feeling the cold, wet towelette stroking over his skin. He knew he was safe now, rescue had come, but his brain still couldn't shake the real fear of what he'd been through. An involuntary shudder rippled through him and he blew out a shaky breath.

"Here, kid, drink this," the captain's voice echoed softly in the cave and Face blinked as a tin cup appeared in front of him. He stared at it blankly until his hand was wrapped around it, helped by the major's.

The sweet, cocoa flavoured drink made Face grimace.

"No, all of it, kid," Hannibal urged and tipped the cup towards Face's mouth again. Their eyes met and Hannibal smiled.

The major had heard of the cocky, hot-headed young soldier quickly rising through the ranks. Templeton Peck, nicknamed Faceman because, Hannibal suspected, of his model good looks and charm. Hannibal already had his eye on the kid's file after seeing his test scores at the range and in general. The kid reminded him of himself, and despite the numerous reprimands in his file, the major knew he would make a top notch Ranger.

Hannibal was also kind of infatuated with Peck. Never having actually met him, the major found himself keeping track of him, slowly falling for the kid's irresistible allure.

So when the search and rescue order for Colton's recon unit came in, Hannibal rushed his team into the unforgiving, desolate Iraqi wilderness, praying the lieutenant's first mission out wasn't his last. Hoping he'd find the unit and the young man alive so Hannibal could finally meet him properly.

Because the major was secretly in lust with the kid, too.

Face finished the sweet drink and sighed as the sugar started to replenish his energy levels, and he felt a little more human.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" Hannibal asked as he gently unwrapped the field dressing from Face's thigh. Face shook his head, his eyes darting towards the warm MRE and spoon held out to him. He snatched them and instantly shovelled in a mouthful when the smell alone awoke the ravenous hunger pangs that twisted his belly.

Chilli and macaroni. It could've been tofu and custard for all Face cared. It was absolutely the best thing he'd ever eaten, and he spooned another heap into his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing.

Hannibal chuckled and shook his head, rummaging through the medical kit for a fresh bandage and antiseptic. He quickly redressed the wound, satisfied that it wasn't life threatening, and stood up murmuring orders to his men, and then knelt in front of Face again, smiling as the kid licked his fingers clean of chilli sauce. He held out a chocolate _HOOAH! Bar_ and Face's eyes widened.

"You ready to go home, kid?"

Tearing the wrapper off the bar with his teeth, Face nodded and bit off a huge chunk, chewing eagerly. Shaking his head, Hannibal picked up the discarded MRE packet and wrapper, and then offered his canteen again, and this time Face drank slowly, washing down the last of the bar.

"Come on, we got a chopper to meet," the major smiled and held out his hand. Face gripped it and gratefully let the man pull his aching body upright. His leg instantly protested and a bout of dizziness hit him hard, the MRE threatening to make an unwanted reappearance. "Whoa, take it easy, kid," Hannibal frowned and looped Face's arm around his shoulder before the kid ended up on his ass again.

"Th-thank you... sir," Face croaked and determinedly made to stand up straight again, gripping his gun tightly like a lifeline, leaning into the solid bulk of the major and feeling the warmth of the man's body seep into his own. He sighed and unconsciously moved closer, and Hannibal rubbed his free hand briskly up and down his back.

"You okay?" Hannibal asked softly, trying so hard not to give into temptation and press a kiss into the kid's hair just under his chin.

"Yes sir," Face murmured, quietly inhaling the man's masculine scent, drowning in the warmth of Hannibal Smith. Face couldn't believe this man had his arms around him, and he decided to enjoy and relish every moment. He'd put it down to the aftermath of days hiding out in a cold, damp cave, later.

~

The sunshine hit Face's retina's with a force that rocked him back on his heels. He slammed his eyes shut and stumbled blindly, panicking as strong hands started pulling at him.

"Easy, kid," Hannibal frowned and gently eased Face to sit on the ground. He could feel the young soldier shaking, and kept a constant hand on his shoulder. With his other he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and carefully eased them onto the kid's face. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks, sir," Face murmured and squinted into the daylight. His eyes watered and stung, but at least he could see now. He felt Hannibal's comforting bulk lean into him, and sighed.

"Come on, soldier, let's get to that extraction," the major smiled after a minute, and sprung up to his feet, a hand instantly held out to Face. The kid took it and Hannibal hauled him up. Face's hidden eyes widened as the major's strong grip lessened, but didn't let go for a few seconds. Lingering longer than was necessary. He looked up and saw heat in Hannibal's eyes before the man quickly covered it and pulled Face's arm back over his shoulder.

But a warm fluttering sensation filled Face's belly, and Face was sure it wasn't anything to do with the chilli macaroni MRE.

~

The trek to the extraction was fast paced, and without incident. Something Face was completely awed with. The way Major Smith and his Ranger team skirted undetected around patrolling Iraqi soldiers was nothing short of tactical brilliance. Hannibal was living up to his reputation, and Face realised the exaggerated rumours weren't exaggerations at all.

The man was a fucking genius.

Hannibal helped Face all the way, and the kid drew strength from him, pushing down the pain in his thigh and his stubborn cramped muscles, making his feet move quicker, and soon they were all neatly buckled into the helicopter and on the way home.

Watching the harsh Iraqi land get smaller as they lifted higher, Face sighed at the thought of his whole unit lying dead down there. Tears slowly streaked through the dirt on his cheeks and he scrubbed them away with a frown.

A warm hand on his knee startled him and Face looked up to see Captain Bryant's sympathetic eyes watching him.

"We got your team, lieutenant," he shouted over the whir of the rotor blades. "We're bringing them home."

Face nodded, wondering when the hell Hannibal's team had done that. But deeply grateful that they had. He'd not been with Colton's team for long, was just getting to know them actually, but they were American soldiers...

And they deserved to go home.

oOo

Hannibal wasn't surprised when he saw Face's application for Ranger training cross his desk the following week. In fact, the major smiled.

He'd tried to catch up with the kid since they'd touched down, but the young lieutenant had proved to be hard to track down.

The concerned major had checked in with medical, and the base shrink, and was relieved to find out that Face had been cleared for duty. But he knew the kid had to be hurting. Loss was never easy. 

He signed off Face's application without even reading it. He already knew the kid's talents, and besides, he wanted Peck in the Ranger Unit.

"Captain, see this get's processed as soon as," he said to his assistant and handed him Face's file. The captain nodded.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yeah. Then get yourself off home, son," the major said as he pulled on his jacket.

He was surprised, however, to see Face walking towards him when he approached his car.

"Hey, kid," Hannibal smiled softly, his heart thudding for a second.

"Major Smith," Face smiled back, and Hannibal was dazzled by the warmth in the kid's gaze.

"How're you doing?" The sympathetic tone accompanied the concerned eyes and Face sighed.

"I... I'm okay, thank you, sir," he mumbled. Hannibal nodded.

"I wanted to catch up with you earlier, see if you were alright, but..." the major explained quietly, tapering off at the end.

"Yeah, sorry, sir," Face shrugged a little self consciously. "I ah..."

"You needed time. I understand, kid," Hannibal smiled. "So, you ah... you busy tonight?" 

Face shook his head. "Um, no, sir," he answered and absently licked his lips a little nervously. He'd just come to say thank you to the major for saving his life, but if the man was offering...

"Fancy a beer, then?" Hannibal asked, knowing the last few days would consume the kid if left to his own devices. And he wanted to get to know him, too. He smiled when Face nodded. "Great. C'mon, then."

Hannibal unlocked his jeep, and they headed towards the officer's housing. Face stared at the road all the way there, lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice when Hannibal keyed off the engine.

"Hey, it'll get better, kid," he murmured. Face nodded. Yeah, he supposed it would. They were soldiers in a war, loss was inevitable. Didn't make it any easier though. Hannibal rubbed his knee. "Come on," he urged and stepped out of the vehicle.

The house was modest and tidy. Face walked into the living area and stood by a small fireplace, whilst Hannibal disappeared into the kitchen. He reappeared with two bottles of cold beer.

"Thanks, sir," Face murmured as he took the offered bottle.

"Call me Hannibal," the major smiled. "All my friends do." Face smiled and nodded back

"So," Hannibal said and sat down. "I just approved your Ranger training, kid. You start next week."

The smile on Face's lips widened, and he felt a heaviness lift from his heart. He felt a part of something again. He'd watched as his team's caskets were loaded onto the transport headed home, an American flag carefully draped over each one, and remembered feeling so lost. He'd just started finding a place where he felt he'd belonged, only to have fate rip it from him again. Something that Face was unfortunately all too familiar with in his life, but it was never easy.

But he'd forced himself to deal with it, isolate those feelings and lock them tightly away as always and move on... and had filled in his application for Ranger training.

"Really?" Face asked and sat next to Hannibal on the sofa. "I mean, training under you, Hannibal?"

"Yep," the major winked and tipped his bottle to his lips. He noted the flash of heat in the kid's eyes and delicate flush on his beautiful, youthful features, and wondered if what happened between them in the cave was a little more than the shock of losing his unit, and just waiting to die. The way Face had sighed when he'd held him...

Hannibal cocked his head and walked his fingers along the back of the sofa towards Face's shoulder. The kid leaned back and took a healthy mouthful of beer from his bottle, closing his eyes as he swallowed. Hannibal couldn't help staring at the long lines of his slender neck, bobbing Adam's apple, and expanse of skin disappearing under the regulation black T-shirt.

"Mmmm, good beer," Face murmured with a sigh, turning his head to look at Hannibal. He saw the major's hand so close to his cheek, and without breaking eye contact, slowly rubbed against the fingers.

"I never thanked you properly for saving my life," he said softly. Hannibal gently stroked a finger over Face's eyebrow and leaned in a little closer.

"Anytime, kid," he murmured as the air heated up between them.

"I... I'd like to thank you properly now," Face added, his voice dropping low and nervous.

Hannibal, reading the signals right, closed the distance even more, "You don't need to, Face, but," he grinned when Face was about to interrupt. He wanted the kid, but not as some kind of payback. "But I would like to kiss you."

"I'd like that too, boss."

Blinking, Hannibal decided he liked hearing that word roll off Face's lips. Liked it a lot. And he finally pushed forward, threaded his fingers through the kid's short, soft hair, cupping the back of his head, and gently pressed their mouths together. 

It was electric. Lips parted slowly, tongues tasting, before the flood gates opened and they were suddenly devouring each other. It was like a car crash, an explosion of emotions set free. Each man drowning in the other.

Needy moans and gasps filled the silence, creating a beautiful symphony of passion.

"Fuck, boss," Face whimpered when sharp teeth nipped at his neck. "God, want you!"

Hannibal licked his way back up to the kid's lips. "Open your mouth," he breathed, and Face instantly obeyed. Hannibal then kissed him deeply, biting gently as he drew away again. He looked at the kid's dazed and utterly aroused features and grinned. Face's eyes were almost black with lust, and his lips swollen and slick with saliva.

"I... I want you," Face repeated again.

"And I want you, too, kid," Hannibal agreed eagerly, "But, I... I need you to understand..." He held Face still and licked his lips, continuing quietly, "This is not payback or anything. I don't do this lightly, kid. I want you, because I think I'm... falling for you. Hard."

With his heart laid bare on the table, Hannibal held his breath as he waited for Face to take in that information, because he didn't think he would survive a onetime thing with this beautiful man. He wanted it all.

"You... you are?"

Hannibal nodded. And then Face smiled, his eyes brightening with tears.

"Seriously? I mean, really? You're really-"

"Falling hard for you," Hannibal finished, feeling his heart thumping faster at the look of hope and love on the boys face. He kissed Face again, showed him with actions rather than words just how hard he'd fallen.

The young man sighed blissfully into the oral caress, giving as good as he got, and urged the major backwards on the sofa, covering the Ranger's hard body with his own. Hannibal went willingly, opened his legs, and Face settled in between.

"That's good, because I'm kinda... falling for you too, boss," Face breathed against the man's lips before kissing him again, his heart thumping wildly in his chest that his fantasy was finally a reality, and he was here with the man of his dreams.

And Face prayed that God would smile down on him, and for once, fate would be kind and let him have this, have Hannibal...

Their bodies moved slowly together, erections growing harder with every tantalising, teasing rub, and Hannibal growled low in his throat when Face's hand smoothed down his chest and fingers lingered on the waist band of his pants.

Questioning wide blue eyes looked deep into the major's. "Boss?"

A needy thrust of hips was Face's answer, and the kid grinned and slipped those fingers inside.

Hannibal surged up, trapping Face's hand. "Are you sure, Face?" he panted, swallowing when he felt sure strokes over the tip of his cock, spreading pre-come.

"Fuck, yeah," Face breathed, eyes closing as his fingers slipped around the hot, heavy shaft. God, the man was huge. 

A shuddering groan rumbled between them and Hannibal wrapped his hand in Face's hair and pulled him in once more, taking his mouth hard. He could feel the fire in his belly building, could feel every nerve end tingle with need... The need to have this kid. To make love to him, own him, bury himself so deep inside him...

But right now, Hannibal found himself loving the way Face was taking the lead, taking care of him.

"Jesus, kid..." he gasped when his pants were yanked open and his cock finally, mercifully freed. That wonderful, fist pumped him harder, thumb teasing over the slit, and Hannibal quickly gripped Face's hand and stopped him.

Face's eyes opened confused.

"Nnngghh..." Hannibal swallowed and licked his lips. Too soon. Too soon... "Gonna come, kid..."

A slow grin graced Face's mouth. "That's the idea, boss," he murmured and licked a sinfully wet trail up Hannibal's neck to his ear, adding hotly, "Want you to come for me..."

Squeezing his hand around Face's fist harder to stave off the overwhelming urge to just give in and shoot his load, Hannibal blew out a steady breath and looked at his beautiful young lover. Saw in the boy's eyes something more than just arousal, more than lust... He saw love.

Hannibal slowly let go of Face's fist and stroked his fingers up the kid's arm and around his shoulder's. "Then I'll come for you, baby," he whispered. "Just for you."

Swallowing hard, Face stared at Hannibal, unable to look away. "Just for me," he repeated softly, a whole conversation happening between them without a word said, and they knew... they just knew that what they had together was timeless. Perfect. Beautiful. "I love you," Face said into the silence.

"I love you, too," Hannibal answered, his mind whirling. And then Face started moving his fist, slowly making love to him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh God, I love you, boss," the kid moaned, his own hips rhythmically rocking against Hannibal's thigh. He twisted his wrist and pumped faster, and Hannibal's head tipped back in a hoarse cry, exposing his throat. 

"Fuck, kid... Gonna come..." Hannibal grated, voice strained, feeling the tell tale heat in his balls, the way his shaft throbbed and _ached_ , and when sharp teeth scraped along the sensitive skin under his ear, and that beautiful mouth closed over his pulse point and _sucked hard_ , Hannibal was lost, and he roared as his orgasm slammed through him like a tidal wave.

Hot, wet, slippery heat suddenly coated his hand, and Face looked down to see his lover's cock spurting endless jets of creamy come. He shuddered, groaned long and hard, hips rocking erratically, and his own release shamelessly filled his boxers, Hannibal's name on his lips in a reverent, breathless moan.

Hannibal opened his eyes to see his beautiful boy smiling up at him. "Wow," was all he could articulate, and Face smiled wider.

"Good, boss?"

Opening his mouth, Hannibal just stared stupidly and blinked. "Wow," he repeated and Face chuckled. "Think you ah... fried a few o'my brain cells, kid." 

Face shifted and winced as his pubic hair snagged on the sticky mess in his boxer shorts. Hannibal's brows rose in question, before his eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I... I didn't get you off, kid," he apologised softly reaching for his lover. "C'mere, lemme remedy that."

Flushing red, Face grinned sheepishly. "Um, I kinda already came in my shorts," he admitted.

"You did?" Hannibal blinked, and then moaned as that thought alone turned him on immensely. 

"Sorry, boss. It's just you're so hot an' I..." Face trailed off and bit coyly at his lip

"Fuck, kid," Hannibal breathed huskily and kissed his beautiful, young, sexy lover hard. 

"Mmmm maybe I should come in my shorts more often then, boss?" Face asked with a grin after they parted.

"Cheeky whelp," Hannibal chuckled and playfully slapped a pert ass cheek. Face jumped and laughed.

"Ooo you kinky bastard!"

"I'm gonna have my hands full with you, aren't I, kid?" Hannibal decided and filled said hands with firm cotton covered butt flesh and squeezed. A ripple of pleasure shot through Face and he instantly moaned. 

"You bet, boss," Face smiled and winked. Oh yeah, Hannibal was definitely going to have his hands full with his new lover, but nothing could make him happier.


End file.
